This invention relates generally to tamper-proof covers for container caps and, more particularly, for such covers designed to be utilized in conjuction with fuel tanks for trucks or other heavy-duty industrial equipment.
Trucks or other types of industrial equipment must often be left unguarded for extended periods of time subjecting the equipment to theft and vandalism. For example, businesses employing fleets of vehicles generally leave the vehicles in an easily accesible fleet parking lot following the close of the business day. Although the lot may be fenced, a fence is no guarantee that a determined thief will not be able to remove gasoline from the tanks of the vehicles. In view of the nation's energy problems fuel has become a precious commodity and more attractive as a stolen good. To prevent such unauthorized entry into vehicle fuel tanks, covers have been developed which fit over the fuel tank cap and prevent its removal. In many cases the covers are permanently attached to the tank or spout preventing the vehicle owner from removing the cover and utilizing it on a different vehicle. Those covers which are detachable are not sufficiently adjustable so that the tamper-proof cover may be applied to spouts having a wide range of diameters. Thus, with such limited flexibility the prior art covers are generally left in place on tanks even though their use may be unnecessary during certain periods of time, for example, when the vehicles are in the shop for repairs.
The present invention overcomes these problems associated with the prior art gas tank cap covers by providing a detachable two-piece collar easily adjustable to fit varying size tank spouts. The present invention is rapidly mountable to facilitate transfer of the protective two-piece cover from one vehicle to another. Additionally, the mounting apparatus is completely enclosed when the cover is locked preventing removal by unauthorized personnel. Additionally, the cover may be left on the gas tank during the course of the working day as it does not interfere with refilling the tank as often as required.